Happiness
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: DRABBLE / KYUMIN / GS / DLDR!


**~ Happiness ~**

.

.

By : Mei Hyun

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin

Disclaimer :

Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cast di fict ini.

Warn : Genderswitch for Sungmin!, typo(s), aneh, gaje, dsb #plakk

.

.

Enjoy reading ^^

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak sibuk berkutat dengan makanan dalam penggorengan yang sedang diaduknya. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mengingat siapa yang sebentar lagi akan menikmati masakannya ini.

"_Umma_~" Seorang gadis kecil turun dari lantai dua rumah tersebut. Tangan kecil sebelah kanannya digandeng oleh seorang _namja_ dewasa berkulit putih pucat.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu dan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya saat mendapati sang buah hati telah berpenampilan bersih dan rapi.

"Pagi _baby_" sapanya sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium kedua pipi putrinya itu.

_Namja_ yang tengah menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu tersenyum saat melihat kehangatan yang terpancar dari kedua _yeoja_ yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya itu.

"_Morning_ _chagi_" _Namja_ itu mengecup lembut pelipis sang istri sebelum mendudukkan dirinya bersama putri mereka di meja makan yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"_Morning_ Kyuhyun-_ah_" sahut Sungmin. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada sang suami sebelum ia mematikan kompor dan memindahkan masakan yang berhasil dibuatnya ke atas piring.

"_Umma_~ Ma'am" celoteh gadis kecil berumur 2 tahun itu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu ketika melihat sang ibu memindahkan makanan yang menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Sabar _baby_" Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat putrinya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar tak sabar.

"_Cha_, kita makan" ucap Sungmin, setelah ia selesai menempatkan makanan tersebut pada 2 buah piring berukuran sedang untuknya dan sang suami, dan satu piring ukuran kecil untuk putri kecil mereka.

o0o

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun Sungmin masih terjaga. Ia duduk manis di atas sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga tersebut. Tangannya tampak menggenggam sebuah album foto dan membolak-balikkan halamannya untuk menatap lembar demi lembar foto yang tersusun rapi disana.

Cup!

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengecup kepalanya dari belakang, sehingga Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ah! Kyuhyun-_ah_… Kau mengagetkanku"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut kepala Sungmin. "Kau belum tidur, hm?"

"Belum" Sungmin menggeleng pelan, lalu memfokuskan matanya lagi pada album foto ditangannya. "Kenapa tadi tidak mengucapkan salam seperti biasa?" tanyanya sambil membalik halaman pada album foto tersebut.

"Kupikir tadi kau sudah tidur, jadi aku tidak mengucapkan salam seperti biasa. Aku takut membangunkanmu dan putri kecil kita" ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk disebelah istrinya itu. "Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Album foto keluarga kita" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada album foto tersebut. "Haahh… Aku merindukan masa-masa ini" lanjutnya dengan mata menerawang.

"Saat kau sedang hamil eoh?" Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu foto yang menampilkan Sungmin dengan perut besarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Bukan… Jauh sebelum itu" sahutnya. "Apa kau ingat saat-saat dimana pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"_Nde_?"

"Kupikir waktu itu aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau kau ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengarahkan kepala Sungmin agar bersandar di bahu kokohnya. "Lalu?"

"Dan aku tak pernah berpikir kalau hubungan kita akan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan seperti ini" lanjut Sungmin.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau ingat masalah pelik yang menimpa hubungan kita saat itu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil menjawabnya.

"Aku yang salah paham denganmu dan kau yang salah mengartikan sikapku. Saat itu kupikir kita tidak bisa bersama lagi setelah masalah itu terjadi. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain"

"_Ne_" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bersyukurlah pada kenyataan bahwa kita telah dijodohkan sejak kecil… Mempunyai teman-teman baik yang selalu berusaha untuk mengembalikan hubungan kita yang sempat renggang beberapa kali… Dan putri kita yang hadir tiba-tiba di perutmu sebelum kita sempat mengikrarkan janji suci di gereja" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat mengenang masa lalu mereka yang penuh dengan manis pahit kehidupan.

"Hahaha… Kau benar" sahut Sungmin yang kini tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Haahh… Aku tak habis pikir… Kenapa kita berdua bisa sebodoh itu ya?" kikik Sungmin geli.

"Itu karena kita masih terlalu muda saat itu" sahut Kyuhyun. "Sekarang kita sudah dewasa, jadi—"

"_Mwo_? Siapa yang bilang? Kita?" Sungmin tiba-tiba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan menegakkan badannya.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Aku memang sudah dewasa, mungkin. Tapi tidak dengan kau" Sungmin menunjuk wajah suaminya itu dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Kau masih suka bermain game, bermanja-manja padaku, merengek, merajuk dan—"

"Ya! Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?" protes Kyuhyun tak terima. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku sudah kecanduan game sejak sekolah dasar? Dan itu sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! _Namja_ jelek sepertimu tidak cocok bertingkah _aegyo_ dengan memanyun-manyunkan bibirmu seperti ini" Sungmin menusuk-nusuk bibir bawah Kyuhyun yang masih ter-pout.

"_Mwo_? Apa kau bilang? Jelek? _Shireo_! Aku ini tampan"

"Tampan? Tampan apanya?" ejek Sungmin. "Wajah boros begini? Dan ini…" Sungmin menunjuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "Bekas jerawat dimana-mana? _Aigoo_~ ini semakin menambah kadar tua wajahmu. Sudahlah… Terima saja kalau—"

"Ya! Kau berani sekali mengatai suamimu ini" potong Kyuhyun kesal. "Sekarang rasakan ini!"

Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuhnya mendekat dengan tubuh Sungmin dan menurunkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Sungmin.

"Hahahaha… Geli sekaliii… Ampuunn Kyuu…" tawa Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Kyuuu…" rengek Sungmin lagi ketika sang suami tak kunjung menghentikan aksinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihatnya. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuh Sungmin dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Kau tahu? Meskipun kau ini sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku mencintaimu. _Jeongmal saranghae_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup lembut kepala Sungmin.

"_Nado_" balas Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Sungmin. "Ming…" ucapnya pelan sambil membelai pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Mengerti akan kode dari suaminya, Sungmin segera memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa berkata apapun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak kedua wajah itu semakin menipis. Hingga tinggal setengah senti lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu, tiba-tiba…

"_Ummaa_~~"

Yeah… Anak mereka terbangun rupanya.

Sungmin yang refleks membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara putrinya, terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu, tapi aku harus menidurkan putri kita lagi" Sungmin segera beranjak dari sofa dan mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun sebelum ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang keluarga tersebut.

'Arrgghhh… Putrikuu… Kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu momen indah _appa _dan _umma_?' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

Gaje yah?

Kkkkk~ XD

Ini ficlet saya yang saya remake jadi KyuMin  
(aslinya pake OC karena saya ikutin lomba XD)

Mian kalo ceritanya aneh karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ficlet *bow*

Sumpah! Ternyata bikin ficlet itu susahnya minta ampun -,- Mungkin karena saya biasa nulis chaptered kali ya? -_- *malah curcol*

.

Oke, buat yang nungguin kelanjutan fict-fict saya yang belum tuntas, sabar ne?

Saya lagi berusaha membangun mood saya yang akhir-akhir ini sering rusak :(

Yah… Anggep aja ini selingan dari saya, oke? ;)

Gamshahamnida~  
*bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**


End file.
